The present disclosure relates to snow vehicles including snowmobiles and or snow bikes and in particular a front suspension for the same.
Many types of vehicles are configured with tracks to drive in the snow. Regardless of whether the vehicle is a snowmobile or a wheeled vehicle converted to a tracked vehicle, tracked vehicles typically include a front suspension system that supports a ski and is coupled to the frame. In the case of snow bikes, the front suspension comprises the suspension of the motorbike or dirt bike, that is, a front shock absorber. In the case of snowmobiles, the front suspension is typically includes two control arms, also known as double A-arms. However the front snowmobile suspension can also be a trailing arm suspension. The suspension described herein would typically supplement any of the front suspensions discussed above, although it could also be the primary suspension.
One such snow vehicle is shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 8,910,738, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference. This patent discloses a conversion of a motorbike into a snow vehicle where the motorbike powertrain is utilized to power the track of the converted snow vehicle.